


Petunia

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Anna (Disney), Bittersweet, Dom Anna (Disney), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Humor, Forest Sex, Forests, Incest, Jealousy, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Light Angst, Love Confessions, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), POV Anna (Disney), Romance, Sexual Content, Sub Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: While in the Enchanted Forest, Anna starts to feel jealous when Honeymaren and Elsa spend a little time together.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44
Collections: Femslash February





	Petunia

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, there's not too much jealousy in the "Jealousy" AO3 tag for this one. No character hate. I like Honeymaren and I think she's adorable. Hello again, y'all! Please enjoy this! If you had thoughts/comments, feel free to tell me! -blows kiss-
> 
> _Note: Petunia - Resentment and Anger_

*

Anna always dreamed of visiting an enchanted forest. Now that they're here—it's time to leave with Elsa.

She stares heatedly as Elsa and Honeymaren crowd around the fire. One of the baby reindeer snuggles up to Elsa's leg. Anna hasn't been able to get her sister's attention for the past hour, listening to both women talk reverently about _spirits_ and _magic_.

"Ah, yes," Honeymaren observes, holding the back of Elsa's hand and reading her palm. "A long and unbroken life line."

Elsa smiles uncertainly. "Does it mean I will live long?"

"Strangely enough, it doesn't mean anything about your lifespan." Honeymaren's fingers map over Elsa's skin. Anna's left eyebrow twitches a little. "It means your ancestral ties run deep, Elsa. They're important. Powerful, even."

"How about me?" Anna says grumpily, coming to join in from the darkness and plopping down on a log.

Elsa's hand flies up to her throat. "Anna! Goodness, you frightened me," she protests.

Honeymaren laughs, deep and rich like—well, _honey_ —and she grasps onto Anna's outstretched hand. She's so soft and warm. Anna's cheeks redden. Her lips form into a irritated pout. "Your heart line is crooked. See how it winds?"

"What's that mean?"

"It indicates a tendency to be unpredictable," Honeymaren explains, but there's a mischievous look in her eye. Anna realizes she's been paying attention to Anna's often tight hold on Elsa's arm when they walked side-by-side. Anna's possessiveness towards Elsa when it comes to others. The fleeting glares towards Honeymaren. "You fight for your love, and you feel like you need to fight for it so often that it comes a natural part of your being. That alone could bring you dissatisfaction."

Anna reddens further. "Or you could have _NO_ idea what you're talking about—"

"Forgive us," Elsa says coolly. She rises to her feet and seizes onto Anna's pale, freckled hand, breaking her and Honeymaren's grip. "I need to speak with Anna for a moment." This feels like an oncoming lecture. Darn it.

Once they're a distance from the fire, away from the tents and happily drunken voices of Arendelle soldiers, Elsa whips around to Anna.

"What is the matter with you?" she hisses.

 _"Me?"_ Anna squeaks, offended. "I'm not the one who forgot why we are out here! We're trying to save Arendelle, Elsa!"

"I have not forgotten anything—and you are behaving poorly to Honeymaren. This isn't like you."

Anna's pout returns. "So?"

 _"Anna!"_ Elsa raises her voice, now outraged.

It hurts Anna to see her sister look at her like this. Like Anna has disappointed her.

"Fine, Elsa! Fine!" Anna yells back, surrendering and throwing up her hands. "It's driving me crazy to see you two together!" she confesses. A glimmery film of tears appears in Anna's eyes. "She's so pretty, and so kind, and you like her _so_ much—how can I compare with that—!"

"Anna," Elsa murmurs, trying to be patient.

"I know I shouldn't feel that way—I know— _please_ do not tell me what I already know—"

Elsa repeats Anna's name, but it feels like Anna has cut the ropes on weighed sandbags inside her. Something that was keeping her in line. Keeping the truth from hurting Elsa, and hurting their relationship together.

"But _I love you_ and—!"

Anna squeaks again, blinking owlishly when Elsa's hands cradle the sides of Anna's head.

Her cold skin presses feverishly to Anna's all-over flush.

"Anna, you are the first thing on my mind. At any given moment. At any part of the day or night." Elsa feels like she's shuddering, and Anna wonders why. "You are the first person I ever loved, Anna. You are _who_ I love."

Their eyes hold a meaningful look, and Anna sucks in air loudly. It's another realization hitting her.

"Do you understand, Anna?"

_"Really?"_

Elsa hangs her head as if ashamed, her own cheeks pinkening. "Yes, I… this is not how I wanted to tell you."

_"That's okay."_

"Is it?" she argues. "This is serious—"

Elsa gives an Anna-type squeak, befuddled when the other woman covers Elsa's lips with hers.

One of Anna's hands dig in Elsa's silvery-blonde hair. Elsa's fingers lower from Anna's head, dangling at her sides.

Anna dreamed of having a kiss like this: slow and tender, and it would make her heart flitter in a drum's beat.

Most of the time, she dreamed of kisses from the faces in the castle's oil paintings: lordly men with feathered hats, women posed elegantly and draped in jewels, and young girls like Anna twirling in high, ribboned corsets. Knights, princes, damsels-none of them could feel as _captivating_ as Elsa writhing and whimpering against Anna, backed against a tree.

She thinks of Elsa''s ancestral ties running deep… thinks of Honeymaren again… and, Anna kisses her more deeply, licking the seam of Elsa's mouth and waiting for another quiet whimpering noise before slipping her tongue inside.

Anna's hand shifts out of Elsa's hair, crawling down her hip and touching her mound.

Elsa's hips jerk forward, and then back out of Anna's reach.

Anna gently cups over her, curling her fingers slightly and teasing Elsa's vaginal-lips through the pale blue riding pants. unsure of what she's doing besides what she thinks feels good. She's touched herself. It can't be much different.

Elsa feels _hot_ here, Anna thinks deliriously, pushing her fingertip harder on Elsa.

_Maybe they could just—_

A Northuldran man passes by them, unaware of who their silhouettes are. But it's enough to make Anna gasp and stumble back, and for a wild-eyed Elsa to calm herself. "We have to go… we can talk about this after lifting the forest's curse," Elsa whispers.

Elsa lifts her nose, tucking a loose strand of hair over her ear and walking off in dignity. She's truly the Queen of Arendelle.

Anna's teeth nudge on her bottom lip.

Nobody else could be.

_(Could they?)_

*


End file.
